topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Pandora's Actor
Origins: Overlord (Maruyama Kugane) Alias/Aka: Ever Changing Man without a Face Classification: YGGDRASIL NPC (Member of the Great tomb of Nazarick), Doppelganger, Area Guardian of the Treasury Threat level: Dragon Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Forcefield, Teleportation, Power Mimicry (Type 3), Resistance (to Fire Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Time Stop). As Supreme Beings -''' Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 7), Power Nullification, Durability Negation (by Instant Death spells and Reality Slash), Energy Manipulation, Flight (Type 4 & 5), Clairvoyance, Body Control, Mind Manipulation (Can create fear and alter the memories), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop the time), Presence Concealment, Absorption, Regeneration (High-Low), Magic (High), Spatial Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Ice, Air, Earth, Fire & Electricity), Status Effect Inducement, Telepathy (Can communicate with others from long distances through a telepathic link), Gravity Manipulation, Resurrection, Light Manipulation (Can create multiple arrows of light), Creation, Sound Manipulation (Cry of Banshee is a sound based AoE instant death spell), Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can summon numerous Undeads), Power Bestowal (Can grant various resistances to others), Invisibility, Explosion Manipulation (Can create various explosions which triggers due to target's movement), Healing, Death Manipulation, Information Analysis, Aura Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Necromancy (Can turn the dead bodies of people into Death Knights), Undead Physiology, Acid Manipulation, Resistance (to Electricity Manipulation, Necromancy, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Clairvoyance) '''Physical Strength: Island level, higher with transformations Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island (Comparable to rest of the Floor Guardians and could even replace all the them due to his very flexible abilities), higher with transformations (Could transform in any of the 41 Supreme Beings and use their abilities at 80% of the original's potency. His Physical and Magical stats are also adaptable accordingly) Durability: Island, higher with transformations Speed: Faster than Light Intelligence: At least Genius (Comparable to Albedo and Demiurge . Manages the Treasury of Nazarick by himself) Stamina: High Range: At least kilometers Weaknesses: Cannot use Super Tier spells of Supreme Beings without possessing a certain item. Standard Equipment: Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities |-|As Ainz Ooal Gown= *'Black Hole: '''A mini black hole which completely swallows the target along with nearby light from the surroundings. black hole.gif *'Charm Person:' Charms a person in order to make them talk. *'Dragon Lightning:' Attacks the target with a dragon-shaped bolt of white electricity produced from arms and shoulders of Ainz. *'Fireball:' An expanding globe of flame shot out from the finger which scorches and bursts when comes in the contact of target. *'Napalm:' A column of flame appears besides the target and engulfs it in fire. *'Negative Burst:' A wave of black radiance erupts from Ainz's body and instantly expands to kill the nearby targets. *'Anti-Life Cocoon:' A defensive dome of light, three meters in radius which prevents living creatures from coming near. *'Wall of Protection from Arrows:' Weakens the effectiveness of shooting attacks. *'Fly:' Removes the effect of gravity in order to fly. *'Grasp Heart:' An instant death spell which crushes the heart of target. Even if it was resisted, the spell would still apply a temporary stun. grasp heart.gif *'Hell Flame:' A small, wobbling mote of flame emerges from one of the fingers of Ainz’s right hand which consumes, melts and vanishes the body of target in an intense black flame after making a physical contact. hell flame.gif *'Gate:' A teleportation portal which has no limits on distance and 0% chance of teleport mishaps. *'Astral Smite:' A spell which can be used to damage the astral entities. *'Gravity Maelstrom:' A black sphere of spinning vortex having hyper-intensified gravity. *'Greater Rejection:' Dispels the summons in an instant. *'Greater Magic Seal:' Creates multiple magic circles, each of which releases several streaks of light. These white bolts of light are non-elemental. *'Reality Slash:' One of the most damaging spells of Ainz as it cleaves through the very fabric of space and disregards any form of magical defense. reality slash.gif *'Body of Effulgent Beryl:' Reduces the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against Ainz. It can also completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage. *'Delay Teleportation:' Reduces the distance covered by the target's teleportation. *'Cry of the Banshee:' A woman's wail echoes through the air which carries with it an instant death effect. cry of banshee.gif *'Magic Arrow:' Shoot out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. The amount of arrows is equal to the highest tier of magic accessible by the caster, meaning 10 arrows when used by Ainz. This Spell can be enhanced with at least these Metamagic Enhancements: Twin/Triplet Magic, Maximized Magic and Boost Magic. *'Chain Dragon Lightning:' Shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. It effectively works great against metal armor. *'Create Greater Item:' Creates magically-made items such as armors, swords, halberds, and so on for a magic caster like Ainz to be able to equip it freely. *'Greater Teleportation:' Allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. *'Death:' Can be used on a single target each time for instant death. Ainz can use it with Silent magic. *'Energy Drain:' Drains the opponent’s levels, granting the user various benefits depending on the number of levels drained. *'Bless of Titania:' Summons forth a tiny fairy queen. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. *'Lead of Yatagarasu:' Creates a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guides players along the shortest path to the heart of a dungeon. *'Nuclear Blast: This spell is powerful enough to entirely consume the space between the user and their target in an instant. However, the user will also be caught in the range of the spell's attack. The spell does composite damage (half fire, half bludgeoning). Nonetheless, it has a very large area of effect to the point that if the surrounding buildings are present, those large objects would be swept away in the middle of that explosion. In that respect, the spell is superior to almost all others as it can generate all kinds of negative status effects. This includes poisoning, blindness, deafness, and so on. It also possesses a very powerful knock-back effect. *'''Perfect Unknowable: Makes the user invisible to the naked eye. It can also erase one's traces and sounds including the pitch of the user's voice from being heard, making the magic caster very difficult to detect. *'True Death:' Invalidates the effects of lower-tier resurrection magic. *'Vermilion Nova:' Targets the opponent with a pillar of flame. *'Control Amnesia:' Gants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. *'Create Fortress:' Summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. *'Meteor Fall:' A meteor falls from the sky towards the target with such a mass of light which can even blind temporarily. Upon contact, it creates a burst of explosion with a massive shockwave. *'Time Stop:' Stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. *'Ultimate Disturb:' Increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. *'Uriel:' Deals fire-type damage. However, this spell only does it's listed damage when cast by a magic caster with a maxed-out positive karma value. *'All Appraisal Magic Item:' Besides identifying the target item, this spell would even tell its caster about a magic item’s creator and manufacturer. *'Anti-Information Magic Wall:' Prevents surveillance by others. *'Complete Invisibility:' A spell superior to 'Invisibility.' Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone. *'Complete Vision:' Can pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. *'Detect Magic:' Used to detect magical traps or magic items that are hidden in the midst of the user's presence. *'Discern Enemy:' Allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. *'Drifting Master Mine:' A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter its range. *'Explosive Land Mine:' A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. *'False Data:' Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. *'Greater Break Item:' This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. *'Greater Lethal:' A divine spell with very powerful healing. It can channel vast quantities of negative energy that can greatly heal Ainz's HP. *'Greater Magic Seal:' A Spell which "stores" the Spell cast afterward and releases it upon command. *'Call Greater Thunder:' Three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. *'Hold of Ribs:' A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones and can deeply piece it through their flesh. *'Life Essence:' Allows the caster to view the health values of an enemy. *'Mass Fly:' Gives a group of people the ability to fly. *'Mass Hold Species:' Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. *'Message:' Able to talk to a (targeted) person through telepathy. *'Obsidian Sword:' Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. *'Paralysis:' Causes paralysis in the target, limiting or preventing them of physical movement. *'Perfect Warrior:' The spell allows Ainz to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. By using that spell, he can temporarily become a half-baked level 100 warrior. It also carries the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armor that would normally require specific job classes to access without penalty. *'Repel Undeath:' Creates a barrier to ward off the low-level undead. *'Sharks Cyclone:' Invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. shark.gif *'Thousand Bone Lance:' A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. *'True Dark:' Deals none-type damage with darkness. *'Undeath Slave Sight:' A spell used on a skeleton. A small window appears in the corner of Ainz's field of vision, allowing him to see through the skeleton’s eye sockets. *'Wall of Skeleton:' Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. *'The Goal of All Life is Death:' Strengthens the effect of Instant Death abilities to such a degree where they can even bypass any sort of resistance and immunity. Ainz used it to strengthen the 'Cry of Banshee' due to which it killed everything within an AoE of 100 meters. Instantly killed homunculus with no concept of life. Even the air which was not even alive to begin with fell into death. Furthermore, if any living creature tried to respire within that area, their lungs would be corrupted by the deadly air, and they would die. Neither did the land escape the embrace of death. The terrain in a 100 meter radius was instantly transmuted into sand. Not only livings but even unlivings cannot survive this spell. *'Create High Tier Undead:' Ainz can create both an Eyeball Corpse or Pale Rider by using this racial skill. The upper-tier undead which is made with this skill is only level 70. However, if he divides those up into two uses, he could make undead of roughly level 90. Thus, it allows him to summon either the thief-type Eternal Deaths or sensory-focused Eyeball types under his command. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create another level 90 monsters such as Overlord Wiseman, Grim Reaper Thanatos, or Undead Lieutenant. *'Create Middle Tier Undead:' Ainz can create a Death Knight, Jack the Ripper, or Corpse Collector by using this racial skill. *'Create Low Tier Undead:' Ainz can create a Wraith, Skeleton, or Bone Vulture by using this racial skill. *'Dark Wisdom:' This ritual-type skill allows Ainz to increase the number of spells one can learn and know by making a live sacrifice. *'Despair Aura I:' Has a chance (if not resisted by ability, equipment, level difference, etc.) of causing Fear. Fear refers to an abnormal status of being afraid, which inflicts a penalty to all actions. Besides inflicting fear, it could reduce the stats of its victims. *'Despair Aura II:' Has a chance of causing Panic. Panic is a more severe version of Fear, caused by stacking additional Fear effects on each other. Anyone afflicted by that status would want to flee the ability user at all costs. In other words, they would be unable to take any combat-related actions against that person. *'Despair Aura III:' Has a chance of causing Confusion. This can only happen unless the target does not have any recovery measures prepare. *'Despair Aura IV:' Has a chance of causing Insanity. Insanity was an extremely annoying bad status, being a permanent version of Confusion. It could not be removed without magic from a third party. *'Despair Aura V: '''Has a chance of causing Instant Death. despair aura 5.gif *'Negative Energy Touch / Touch of Undeath:' Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Before the target is inflicted by negative-type damage, it can be fully recovered by avoiding direct physical contact with Ainz. Death can occur from the unhealable strength attribute being reduced to zero. It can be acquired during the Elder Lich level up and can be activated or deactivated at will. *'Undead Blessing:' Can sense other nearby undead creatures. |-|As other Supreme Beings= *'World Break:' When one reached the highest level of the strongest warrior class, "World Champion", one would learn the supreme, ultimate skill called "World Break". The 10th-tier spell - "Reality Slash" is merely an inferior copy of that skill, but it is still among the most damaging spells. It cleaves through the very fabric of space and time to hit the target, a hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense. *'Acalanatha:' The form of The Immovable One, Fudo Myo-o, appears behind Warrior Takemikazuchi, casting forth a lariat from his hand. **'Kurikara Sword:' Does more damage the lower its opponent’s karma score is. **'Fudo Kensaku:' Reduces the evasive abilities of opponents with low karma values. This decrease is directly proportional to the amount of negative karma its target have. *'Trailokyavijayaraja:' The Conqueror of Three Planes, Gozanze Myo-o appears behind him and runs through the target with his lance. *'Yamantaka:' The Defeater of Death, Daiitoku Myo-o materializes, smiting the target with his massive club. *'Kundali:' The Dispenser of Heavenly Nectar, Gundari Myo-O releases a serpent from his hand, which suddenly expands and coils around the target, further locking it in place. *'Vajrayaksa:' The Devourer of Demons, Kongo-Yasha Myo-O, mauls the target with his electrically-charged vajra-sword. *'Shadowbind:' A skill that restrains the enemy in shadows. *'Knight's Challenge:' It allows the user to increase the hate towards themselves along with the damage done to the target. *'Nature's Shelter:' It is a 10th tier divine spell which can summon forth a bunker from the earth. The inside of the shelter gives the illusion of an endless sky. *'Sacrifice:''' This skill allows the user to manipulate the Karmic values of its opponent. In exchange to take a great quantity of damage, the target's karma drops to an absolute minimum (Extremely Evil -500). Bukubukuchagama used it on the raid boss Asura as the first step of the Bright King Combo.Shadowbind: A skill that restrains the enemy in shadows. Image Gallery Pandora 11.gif Pandora 12.gif Pandora 13.gif Pandora 14.gif Category:Overlord (Maruyama) Category:Character Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Teleport Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Sound user Category:Summoner Category:Explosives user Category:Healer Category:Threat level Dragon Category:FTL speeds Category:Light novel Category:Animanga